The One With The Reunion
by Friendsfan11
Summary: What would of happened two years after the Friends finale if Rachel did choose Paris over Ross. Two years later Monica and Chandler decide to throw a reunion, Phoebe, Joey, Rachel, and Ross are coming. See what happens. This is my first fanfiction.
1. The phone calls

**The one with the Reunion**

**Chapter 1 The Phone Calls **

**(What would have happened 2 years later if Rachel had left for Paris?)**

"Chandler, we have to have a reunion!" Monica argued. "I know things have changed since we last saw them, but they're still our friends. We grew 10 years with them. I mean I can't remember the last time we were all in the same room."

"I still think it would be too awkward," Chandler pointed out. "I miss them so much, but I can't imagine what would happen if Ross and Rachel were in the same room. Plus, to make Joey fly in from LA and Rachel fly in from Paris. I hear she's really busy these days. She owns her own company, you know and what if Joey is shooting a show that day."

"Well I think I should at least call them," Monica said as she sat down on the couch. "It just seems like all the friends we have these days aren't that important."

"I guess we should call them, but we shouldn't push them, they have their own lives, you know." Chandler sat down next to her. He couldn't help but thinking about when him and Joey used to live together. A little part of him missed those days. Monica missed living with Rachel too, Memories raced through their minds.

(Theme song)

Monica had done it, she had called Rachel. The phone was ringing.

"Hello, this is Rachel Greene," Rachel answered. She didn't even recognize the phone number on color id.

"Hello," Monica's voice was shaky. "It's Monica."

"Oh, hello. So I was about to call you. About those reports you sent in, I don't think I'll be able to send them in just yet."

"What?" Monica was confused.

"Oh, well they were great, but I think the design needs more work. Just take it home over the weekend."

"Um, Rachel, it's Monica Geller."

There was a silence. Rachel hadn't been expecting this. She hadn't talked to Monica for months, if not a year. "Oh, my, god," she whispered. "Well it's about time you called." There was another silence, Rachel's eyes watered. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Monica's started to water too. "So…" Monica had thought this would have been awkward, but it wasn't. She knew Rachel too well for it to be awkward. "How's life in Paris. I hear your living life great and I've heard about your company."

"Yeah, well it's ok," Rachel paused; she didn't have to lie to Monica. "Who am I kidding it sucks."

"What?"

"They say life in Paris is so glamorous. It's really not. Sure I have the company in all, but I'd still rather be working for Ralph Lauren."

"So, have you had any relationships or anything lately?" Monica changed the subject; she didn't want to get to an awkward point.

Rachel was almost embarrassed. "Some. Nothing longer than a couple of weeks though. The guys here are not as good as they sound. They are nothing compared to the guys in New York" Rachel didn't want the whole conversation to be about herself. "Enough about me, what about you? How's little Jack and…" This was as sad as it got, Rachel could hardly remember the name of Monica's other child. "Um…oh, Erica?"

"They're great. It's funny though, Erica is 2 inches taller than Jack. They don't even look much like twins anymore. They are at a cute age. Well a cute but tough age, you know, the terrible two's. How's Emma? She's got to be around four now."

"Yeah, she is. She loves talking. She's more like Ross than I expected. She even likes dinosaurs. I don't know who she looks more like, me or Ross." Rachel stared at a picture of her and Ross on her desk. He was brushing her with a fossil brush. A smile spread over her face. "She even looks like you a little. Well speaking of Ross, how's he doing?"

"I wish I could answer. I haven't seen him since Christmas. The last time I saw him, he asked me how you were doing and I of course couldn't answer. Well the reason I called was to invite you to a reunion me and Chandler decided to have. We are inviting you, Ross, Joey, Phoebe, and maybe Mike will come. It's going to be June 4th. We were hoping you could fly in, you know, if you aren't to busy."

"Oh, don't worry about me being busy," Rachel sounded excited. She had been alone for so long. "I'd shut down my company to make it."

"I guess I'll see you there. You can stay at my house for the weekend." Monica was so happy. "Bye."

"Bye." Rachel hung up the phone and jumped up. "Yes!" she whispered to herself.

Chandler noticed Monica was off the phone. "So, how is she?"

"I don't know," Monica answered. She really didn't know if Rachel liked it in Paris or not. "She doesn't seem to like it much, but she can come to the reunion."

"That's great. I guess it's my turn to call Joey. I wonder how he's doing. It's been so long." Chandler thought for a second. "Well, not nearly as long as you and Rachel. It's only been a year since I saw Joey." Chandler picked up the phone and dialed the Joey's cell phone number. The phone started to ring.

"Hello," Joey answered.

"Hey man, its Chandler," Chandler tried to sound happy, but he was really nervous. He should have called Joey more, the last time he saw him was the last time he talked to him.

"Oh," Joey's voice was astonished. "I can't believe it's you. I haven't talked to you for like three years."

"It's only been a year."

"Dear god! It's been a whole year!" Joey was beyond surprised.

"Yeah, I was surprised too when I thought about it."

"You don't call enough," Joey said. "Phoebe calls me every week." Joey wasn't actually upset, he was just surprised.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been working more lately and Jack and Erica need a lot of attention."

"So you have time for your new friends but not me," Joey did not remember who Jack and Erica were.

"Uh Joe, Jack and Erica are my kids," Chandler wasn't surprised that Joey didn't know that.

"Oh, right," Joey remembered the first time that they came home, the night that Rachel left. "Wow, it seems like just yesterday they came home from the hospital.

"Wait, why don't you call me more?" Chandler asked.

"Uh, I have a job duh," Joey said, surprised that Chandler even asked.

"Yeah, kids, a job, that's the same," said Chandler, sarcastically. "So, you mentioned Phoebe, how's she doing?"

"Come on Chandler, you haven't talked to her either, make time," Joey said. "Well last I heard she's pregnant, with Mike."

"Oh my god, I can't believe she didn't call and tell me." Chandler's voice got high. "That's huge!"

"I think she just found out, she just called five minutes ago."

"Then why did say 'last I heard'?" Chandler asked.

"Because, that's the last I heard from her. Duh."

"Ok. Well Monica's calling her next so, we'll find out then."

"Why are you calling everybody?"

"Well I called to talk to you and tell you that we are having a reunion June 4th."

"Hold up, who's we?"

"Chandler and Monica," Chandler was used to Joey's level of brightness.

"Right," Joey thought he was on task. "Who's going to the reunion?"

"Um… Well we are inviting you, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, and probably Mike and Emma also."

"Yea, I can come."

"That's great, you can stay for the weekend if you want to," Chandler said.

"Sounds great."

"Bye, see you then."

"Bye." Joey hung up. He couldn't help but be excited. Even though he'd called Phoebe a lot since he moved, he hadn't talked to Ross, Chandler, or Monica since Christmas. He hadn't talked to Rachel for what seemed like a lifetime. He missed them so much. He loved his life in Los Angeles, but he could never forget the friends that brought him there.

Chandler sat down on the couch. He picked up Erica and sat her on his lap. "You're going to see Auntie Rachel and Uncle Joey in a couple of weeks." Who was he kidding himself? Erica didn't remember Rachel. Rachel left the day she was born. Maybe she still kind of remembered Joey, but he had moved when she was one. How much could you remember when your one.

"Yay!" Erica shouted. When Chandler was excited she was excited, even if she didn't know what she was excited for. Just then Monica walked out of the kitchen. She was holding Jack. She joined Chandler and Erica on the couch.

"I heard you talking about Phoebe. What's up with her?" Monica asked. She wanted to know because she was going to call Phoebe next.

"You'll have to find out when you call her," Chandler answered and then handed the phone to Monica.

Monica grabbed the phone. "Fine." She walked to the kitchen. She picked up the phone book and flipped through the pages until she found out what Phoebe's number was. She started to dial. The phone rang.

"Hello," greeted Mike. Monica could tell it was him. He had a masculine voice.

"Hello, its Monica," said Monica.

"Oh, Monica Geller?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, so is Phoebe there?"

"Yea sure, hang on," Monica heard Mike walking up to Phoebe.

"Who is it?" Monica heard Phoebe's voice in the back round. Mike said something. "Oh," she heard Phoebe say again.

"Hello," Phoebe greeted Monica, once she had the phone in her hand. "Was Mike right? Is it really you, Monica?"

"Yeah, it's really me," Monica answered.

"I can't believe it's been so long. I haven't heard from you since…"

"Christmas," Monica finished.

"Yeah, guess what?"

"What?" Monica asked. Monica was curious to figure out what Joey told Chandler.

"I'm pregnant!" Phoebe yelled into the phone.

"Oh my god!" Monica yelled back. "That's so great! Congratulations!"

"I know. I just found out today. I was thinking of calling you, but… Well, it's been so long."

"Yeah, I totally understand."

"What about you?" Phoebe asked. "Are you dating again?"

"What?" Monica asked. "I'm married."

"Oh my god!" Phoebe yelled. "Who's the lucky man!"

"Uh, Chandler! The man I've been married to for five years!" Monica couldn't believe Phoebe.

"You're still together?" Phoebe was genuinely surprised. "Good for you!"

Monica was used to this. "Ok Phebes, uh, the reason I called is because me and Chandler have decided to…"

"Oh, I see where this is going. Monica, I am so, so sorry. I really thought it was working out between you two," Phoebe interrupted.

"I was going to finish with 'throw a reunion party'"

"Oh, that's so exciting!"

"You and Mike are invited. It's June 4th."

"I can come, but I'm not sure about Mike. You see, he's been obsessing over this famous Pianist coming into town and he wanted to go see it with his pianist friends. The concert's the same day." Phoebe said. She was lying. She knew Monica was only saying that Mike could come to be nice. They both wanted it to be just the six of them and the three cousins.

"Well, can you still come?" Monica asked. She was a little relieved.

"Yeah, sure," Phoebe answered. "I got to go puke so, bye."

"Bye," Monica said and hung up. "Wow!" Chandler smiled.

"I know. Can you actually believe she's pregnant?"

"I know, it seems like just yesterday that she was pregnant with her brother's triplets," Monica said. Monica handed the phone to chandler. "Now you have to call Ross." Chandler picked up the phone.

"This is the toughest one, I guess." Chandler started to dial.

"Hello," Ross answered.

"Hey, it's Chandler," Chandler said.

"Oh, hi," Ross said. Ross was surprised. He hadn't expected to talk to Chandler. They never talked.

"So, how's it going?" Chandler asked. He wanted to know.

"I'm ok, I'm dating again," Ross told Chandler. Last Christmas, he was still thinking about Rachel.

"Oh, that's great," Chandler lied. It wasn't great. Rachel was coming back and she wasn't dating anyone. Monica had told him that Rachel wasn't even doing well in Paris. Ross dating again would make this reunion even more awkward. "Who?"

"I can't say. You wouldn't understand. You would think I was crazy." Ross couldn't say. Chandler would talk him out of the relationship.

"Come on man, just tell me," Chandler said. He really didn't want to know, but he mines well make Ross think he did.

"Fine, but do you promise not to laugh or accuse me?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, of course," Chandler said.

"It's not that serious yet. She's changed a lot."

"Just tell me."

"Emily."

Chandler couldn't believe it. "Oh my god!" Chandler didn't know what to do. He pulled down the phone and covered the speaker with his hand. He tapped Monica's shoulder. She turned around.

"What," she whispered.

"Emily," he whispered back. "They are back together." That was all Monica needed. She grabbed the phone.

"What in heaven's name is wrong with you?" Monica yelled. "She was a Witch!"

"Put Chandler back on. I don't need you lecturing me." Ross expected this.

"No, talk to me," Monica said.

"Look Mon, it's only been 4 dates. She apologized for every thing she did."

"She only apologized because Rachel left and she didn't need to worry about her anymore."

"Even if that is true, we've only been on four dates. If she is a witch I'll find out soon enough."

"Yes, you will, because we called to tell you we are having a reunion party and you and Emily are deeply invited."

"Uh, is…"

"Yes, Rachel is going to be there. If you want proof that Emily is bad, just bring her along and we'll see how things go."

Ross ignored the last thing Monica said. "Rachel is going?"

"Yeah," said Monica. Her voice was quieter. "She is."

"Have you talked to her? How is she doing?"

"Ross, I'm not going to lie to you. She isn't doing the best." Monica said truthfully. "She hasn't even met a great guy yet."

"Oh," Ross said. "When is the reunion?"

"June 4th," Monica answered. "You should come."

"I will. Bye." He said.

"Bye," Monica said then almost hung up.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anybody that I went out with Emily," Ross said, and then hung up. He couldn't believe this. He was going to a reunion and Rachel was going to be there. The day still haunted him, the day that Rachel left. He still thought about her at least once a week. He missed his daughter too. She had just left him there broken hearted. He wasn't mad at her, he couldn't be.


	2. Some last thoughts

**Ross's Apartment**

Ross sat on the couch and thought about Rachel. Should he just break up with Emily, and tell her the truth. He had to. Everybody would think he was making a big mistake by going out with her. He didn't love Emily, he wasn't sure if he still loved Rachel. He picked up the phone and started to dial Emily's number.

"Hello," Emily greeted Ross. Ross told her everything. Everything he felt for Rachel and everything that Emily did to him. After that he got hung up on. That was truly the end of Emily.

He wasn't sure if he just regretted his phone call. Even if Rachel was coming back, she would just shoot him down again. He didn't care if Rachel shot him down again. He really wanted to talk to her and Emma. He wanted them to be a family again, even if he wasn't with Rachel and even if it only lasted a weekend.

**Rachel's and Jenna's Penthouse (Jenna owns the company with Rachel)**

Rachel looked at the clock. She couldn't believe that it was midnight. She also couldn't believe she fell asleep on her couch watching her flat screen TV. Her plane ride to New York was tomorrow. _Emma isn't crying, she must still be asleep, _Rachel thought. She sat up. She noticed what was on the TV. Was it a coincidence that she was watching the discovery channel or was she watching it because it reminded her of Ross and life back in New York? _I don't love him! I don't love him!_ She tried to convince herself that she didn't love Ross and that she left for Paris, because it would have never worked out with him anyways. _It never worked! He was always jealous and paranoid about everything!_ As much as she tried to convince herself that Ross and New York were the wrong place to go, she knew that she felt differently. She wanted to see him so bad. She had to call him. She picked up the phone and dialed, she knew the phone number because she had tried to call him before, but never had the courage.

**Phoebe's Apartment**

"Phoebs, when you have this baby, where are we going to move?" Mike asked Phoebe. Phoebe was sitting at the island.

"We have to move?" Phoebe was surprised. "I don't know if I can, my grandmother lived here. I might miss her too much."

"Come on Phoebs," Mike said, "you know that this place is way too small for a baby. I mean, my piano bar has been getting really busy lately and we can afford to move, if you want to."

"Fine," Phoebe agreed. "But when we move, we should get a pet."

"What kind of pet?" Mike asked. He had a cautious look on his face.

"Maybe a mouse…no…a rat…no…wait…a giant snapping turtle…no…hang on…a PYTHON!" Phoebe said enthusiastically.

"Phoebe, I don't think it's a good idea to get a python in a house with an infant," Mike said, and cracked up.

"Fine, I'll settle for the giant snapping turtle," Phoebe said in that voice that was kind of disappointed, but not really.

"So, where are you flying tomorrow?" Mike asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm flying in to New York tomorrow. Monica invited me to dinner with Joey, Ross, Chandler, and Rachel. She invited you, but you have some pianist thing to go to."

"No, I don't have a pianist thing to go to," Mike disagreed.

"Oh, right. Forget the whole thing I just told you. I have a masseuse…a…special conference to go to in New York."

"What, Phoebe, you just told me two different stories," Mike said.

"Oh, I don't know. I need a drink."

"You're pregnant."

"Oh yeah, dammit," Phoebe said.

**Joey's Condo**

Joey stared blankly at the chicken and the duck on his balcony. Now, every time, he looked at them, he remembered the day he bought them. He bought them for Chandler, but Chandler left them for Joey. The chicken and the duck were both full grown now. They annoyed the hell out of his neighbors. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He missed his friends so much. _What was Rachel up to these days?_ Joey asked himself. He felt a wet drop on his hand. For a second he thought the chicken had crapped on his hand again, but it was a drop of rain. Suddenly it started to pore. He walked up to the sliding door and tried to open it. It wouldn't open. He had locked himself out again. "Every time," Joey sighed and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed his neighbor's number.

"Hello," greeted Joey's neighbor. She had a strong French accent.

"Hey, Gabriella, it's Joey," Joey said.

"Oh god, zis you again."

"Yes, it's me."

"Zat do you want, zis time, Zoey?" she said. There was a brief pause. "Your zupid chicken keep me up zall night!"

"I'm sorry; I need you to come open my balcony door for me, please." Joey really needed to get in. He heard her exhale.

"Zis happens every day!" Gabriella yelled and hung up.

Joey heard a door slam and then a door open. He saw her coming into his apartment. She walked towards him and slid open the door. "Zou happy!" she yelled and ran out of his apartment. She was horrible to Joey, because they went out when he moved in and then he never called her. Now, he calls her everyday.

**Rachel's and Jenna's Penthouse**

As the phone rang, Rachel started regretting her call. She would be waking him up at, like 3:00am. But before she could hang up, there was his voice.

"H-h-ello," Ross said in a tired voice. He had stayed up until 1 o'clock in the morning, but now it was 3 o'clock.

"Um, hi, it's, er, Rachel," Rachel said. Before he had the chance to say anything, she said, "I know I must have woke you up and I know you weren't expecting me to call." "I'm sorry for that."

"Its fine, Rach. What's up?" Ross had tried to sound cool, but he failed. His voice came out tense instead. He was kind of convinced this was a dream.

"I…um wanted to call…uh…because I didn't want it to be too awkward when we saw each other."

"Yeah, I was thinking of calling you too, but I never got around to it," Ross lied. He was thinking of calling her but he didn't, not because he never got around to it, because he was too scared.

"Well, it's just that the last time we saw each other, things didn't uh, go very smoothly. You said all those things and…"

"Seriously Rachel, it's ok. I mean, it has been a while and when I said those things, I was out of my mind," Ross interrupted. Ross was still lying, he couldn't tell her that when he said he loved her, he meant it, but he really did.

"Oh, ok then," Rachel said calmly. "Are you sure, because if you weren't, it would be ok?"

"Look Rach, I'm really looking forward to seeing you, and Emma. It'll be great seeing you again."

"Yeah, it will. I can't wait."

"Ok, well bye."

"Bye." Rachel stood up. _Is Ross over me?_ She asked herself. She couldn't think about this now, she had to go to bed. She checked on Emma and then went into her room, and fell asleep.


	3. Greetings

Here's Chapter Three

**I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I'll try to get to chapter 4 as fast as I can.**

* * *

Rachel knocked on Monica's door. She hadn't seen Monica's house for the longest time. Emma was standing next to her. 

"Oh my god, hi Rachel," Monica greeted her.

"Hi, Monica!"

Monica nearly made Rachel fall over with her hug. "Oh, Emma, you've grown so much." Monica bent down and kissed Emma on the forehead. "Rachel, you look great," Monica said as she let Rachel and Emma in. Rachel was wearing a sundress and her hair was up in a ponytail. Emma's hair was dark brown, with natural blonde highlights. She had a purple dress on and was holding a dinosaur stuffed animal.

"You look great too," Rachel said back. Monica was wearing a green flowered button down shirt with green pants and her hair was down. "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you too," Monica said. She guided Rachel to the living room where Chandler was sitting on the floor with a ps2 controller in his hand. Jack and Erica were sitting next to him.

"Go Daddy!" Erica shouted. She was watching the TV screen.

"Drive car!" Jack shouted after Erica had.

"You lose try again," the video game said.

"Oh, crap," Chandler said.

"Oh, crap," Erica repeated. Chandler turned his head to see Monica and Rachel. Monica was glaring at him.

"Chandler! You can't teach those things to our kids. I've already got calls from the daycare center telling me that they have swearing problems. They're two!" Monica commanded.

"Monica, say no more." Chandler turned his head to Erica. "Say poop next time."

"Oh god," Monica sighed.

"Hi Rachel," Chandler said. He stood up to give her a hug. He knelt down next to Emma. "Why don't you go play with your cousins?"

"Ok unka Channy," Emma said and ran up to Jack and Erica.

"How does she know those are her cousins?" Monica asked Rachel.

"Pictures," Rachel answered. "You e-mailed me them."

"Channy?" Chandler asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, she couldn't say Chandler and I thought it would be funny," Rachel said and then her and Monica giggled.

"Where is Joey?" Chandler asked. "His plane was supposed land before yours."

"I swear to god, if he got lost like last time…" Monica said. She didn't finish her sentence. The doorbell rang.

"If this is a miracle, then it's Joey," Chandler said. He went and opened the door. Joey was standing there, soaked. He was carrying a small suitcase in his right hand and a pet carrying cage in his left.

"It's raining," Joey informed the rest of them.

"Really?" Chandler asked, sarcastically. "Uh, what's up with the cage?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's just the chick and the duck. I couldn't find a sitter," Joey answered. He set the cage and his suitcase down.

"What the hell!" Monica yelled. "And you brought them to my house?"

"Oh, Mon, don't worry. They only need to be fed 3 times a day," Joey said. He didn't think it was a big deal.

Rachel giggled. She felt bad for Monica. She remembered what it was like to live with a chick and a duck, after living with Joey for two years. "Mon, don't worry, Joey probably brought food."

"Uh…" Joey had forgotten it. "Don't worry Mon, he can have some of my leftovers…" Joey thought for a second. "…or some of somebody else's."

"Joey!" Monica hissed in frustration.

"Monica, chill out," Chandler said.

"No, I just feel bad for Rachel. They have to share a guestroom," Monica said. Rachel gave a horror-struck look. Joey saw her.

"No, Mon, I'll just sleep on the couch," Joey suggested.

"And the poultry?" Monica questioned.

"They'll sleep in their cage," Joey gave in.

"Fine," Monica said. "Are you guy's going to unpack?"

"No," Joey and Rachel said together.

"Yea, I think I'm just going to keep my stuff in my suitcase."

"Me too," Joey mumbled, his mouth was full of whatever the hell Monica put on the table. It was a snack Monica had put on the counter. "This is good."

"Joe, I'll play you," Chandler said and handed the controller to him. Joey grabbed it out of his hand.

"Ok, but I always used to beat you at this game." Joey sat down next to him.

Rachel and Monica sat down at the counter. "So, Monica I have a question to ask you." Monica nodded. "How was Ross, after I left?"

"Well you would know right? You talked to him after that, didn't you?" Monica asked.

"Uh…well," Rachel mumbled. She felt so guilty. "I sent him a couple e-mails here and there, you know, of Emma."

"Rachel, you didn't even call him after the, well, incident?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible person," Rachel sighed.

"No Rach, you're not a horrible person, but you should have called." Monica was a little upset. _How could she of never called him?_ "I wouldn't worry though. I know Ross doesn't think you are."

"But Mon, that's the saddest part. He's such a great guy and he should hate me, for what I did." Rachel felt so nasty, for what she did. She never forgave herself, yet she never called him. "So Monica, how is it having a family now?"

"Oh," Monica was surprised Rachel changed the subject. "I love it. I mean it's hard at some points, but the rest of the time…" Monica didn't finish her sentence, she just smiled wide.

Just at that moment Monica heard Erica yell, "Shut up, ass face!" to Jack. Monica got up.

"Chandler!" Monica screamed and started towards Chandler. "Yeah, Rach, it really is the life," she joked. Joey and Chandler stopped playing the video game. Joey sat next to Rachel.

"What's wrong?" he asked Rachel because she looked upset. Rachel looked at him. _Joey could always sense when she was upset, _Rachel thought.

"Joey, you probably know," Rachel said. _He must know, _Rachel thought.

"Ok, does it have something to do with Monica and Chandler?" Joey guessed.

"Uh, no," Rachel said.

"Phoebe?"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"Mike?"

"No." Rachel was annoyed.

"Oh, I know," Joey said. "It bothers you that the chick and the duck are staying here."

"Joey!"

"God Rach, I'll keep them quiet."

"Joey, it's not any of the things you just said. Just forget it."

"Fine," Joey ended the conversation.

"Ok, well anyways," Rachel started a new conversation. "Joey, I've really missed living with you."

"Yeah, me too, I mean with you."

"You were the best roommate ever," Rachel said. "I'm so happy you're an actor. Now I can see you every Tuesday at 8 o'clock." She smiled. She really did miss Joey. She remembered when she had dated him for like a week. She still loved Joey, but as a best friend. She liked it better that way.

"I wish I could see you every week." Joey laughed.

Rachel had to tell him the situation. She was sure Joey could help. "Joey, I can tell you what's wrong."

"What?" Joey asked.

"It's about Ross."

"Oh, I was so close."

"Well, I have just been feeling horrible about not calling him. I should have called and told him how I really felt."

"How?"

"I, I don't know. I guess I never called because I really never figured out how I felt," Rachel confessed.

"Rachel, my advice is to, when Ross gets here, talk to him," Joey said. Joey loved Rachel too, but still as a friend.

"I will. Thanks Joey. I'm going to bring my suitcase up to the guest room." Rachel hugged Joey. She called Emma and walked up the stairs with her. Right then, Joey wished he had somebody to get upset over. All of his friends were either married, or had a baby together (in Ross and Rachel's case). Why couldn't he have that? All of his girl friends (Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe) even had kids or were pregnant. He never had a kid. He walked up to the couch and sat next to Chandler. Chandler had just finished his fight with Monica. Apparently he called is boss an ass face at dinner once and Erica picked it up. Chandler wasn't upset though, it wasn't really a fight. It was just Monica making a statement.

"Dude, do you think I'll ever get married?" Joey asked Chandler. He made his voice really deep so his question didn't sound girly.

"I'd say no, Joey," Chandler said. "But then again, about eight years ago, I didn't think I would ever get married. Why? You don't want to get married, do you?"

"I don't know anymore. I mean I'm like thirty and I'm still always single."

"Joey, I hate to break it to you, but you're thirty-six."

"I'm thirty-six?" Joey started counting his fingers and then couldn't figure it out. "Fine, but I look thirty, right?"

"Yeah, sure Joey."

"Well, like I was saying before you interrupted me. I just don't want to die alone."

"No, you won't die alone. You'll die with your message machine beeping with messages from pissed off woman, wait no, granny's," Chandler joked. Joey didn't laugh. "I'm just kidding Joey."

"No, you're right," Joey said and walked away. Chandler followed after him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOooooOoooooO**

Ross sat in the driver's seat with one hand on the wheel. He thought about how he should greet Rachel. At first he thought he sounded stupid, but then he thought about their relationship. How are you supposed to greet a woman that was your ex-girlfriend/ ex-wife/ mother of your child that you haven't seen in two years? He scratched his head. But then again, she was also one of his best friends. Maybe he should just say hello, and shake her hand, but that would look like he didn't even care about her. Maybe he should hug her and kiss her on the cheek, but would that be too much? Then he thought about Emma. He could hug Emma first and kiss her on the forehead, and then see what Rachel does. He wondered why he was even planning this, with Rachel, nothing ever went as planned.

* * *

**So that's chapter 3. I'm not sure if making Joey want a relationship was a good idea. If you have suggestions, just put them in the reviews. Thanks, bye.**


	4. Another Arrival

Heres chapter 4...sorry, its kind of short

* * *

After Chandler had apologized to Joey for his joke, he sat on the couch next to Monica. He loved Monica, even though they fought sometimes. "Mon, I'm sorry for before."

"It's fine," she said. She wasn't upset anymore. There life was so simple, so happy. Chandler was grateful that their relationship was never like Ross and Rachel's. There were not dramatic fights, no break up's. They both liked it better that way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachel was lying on the guest bed. What had happened to her? When she had left for Paris, she thought she would be happier. She thought she would have a great new job, and a great new life. That definitely wasn't what she had. _What if I had stayed with Ross? _she thought. That was the scariest thought. If she had stayed with Ross, what if it would have worked this time? What if she married him? She looked at Emma. Emma was sitting down next to her. She was bored out of her mind. Why had she gone to Paris, what about Emma? If she had stayed with Ross, they would have been a family. Emma would have a father.

"Mommy, aw you ok?" Emma asked her mother because Rachel had an odd look on her face.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine," Rachel said and stood up.

"Can I go play wit Jack and Ewica?"

"Yes," Rachel answered. Emma ran down the stairs. Rachel changed quickly and kept her hair down. Ross and Phoebe would be here soon.

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOoOo

Being pregnant changed things. Phoebe raced her cab a little slower this time. She was still speeding over the speed limit though. Mike had a scared expression on his face as he tried to put the broken seat belt on him. _The paramedics had to cut through it, _he remembered.

"Phebs, can I drive?" Mike asked.

Phoebe turned her head to Mike. "No, before my grandma died, she told me that I was the only one that could drive the car."

"Ah! Phoebe look where you're going!" Someone honked. Phoebe honked back.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, no one knows how to drive!" Phoebe yelled.

ooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the doorbell rang, Monica yelled, "They're here!" Rachel closed her eyes for a second, Chandler turned off the TV, and Joey guarded the snack bowl.

Monica opened the door. It was Ross. It was her brother. She couldn't believe how long it's been since she saw him. "Hi Ross," she greeted and let him in. She gave him a hug. Chandler noticed Rachel didn't know what to do so he ran up and gave Ross a guy hug, a pat on the back.

"Hey man," Chandler said. Ross felt someone jump on his back and hoped that it wasn't Rachel. No, it was Joey.

"Dude, it's been so long," Joey said as he held his grip.

"Ok Joey, but I'm going to fall over," Ross said as Joey got off of him. They all stood there and looked at Rachel.

It was her turn. She didn't know what to do. Just then Emma ran up to her father and hugged him.

"Daddy!" Emma shouted as Ross picked her up. Rachel sighed in relief, but at the same time she couldn't believe that Emma remembered him. It had been two years. Rachel had tried to show Emma pictures once in a while, but she never thought Emma understood. Everybody kind of walked away so they didn't look nosy, but they were all still looking.

Rachel walked towards Ross as he put Emma down. After a half hour of thinking about it, he still didn't know how to greet her.

"Hey you," Rachel said, although she didn't know why she had said it. It had been ten years since she had said that to Ross and that was when they were dating.

"Hi," Ross said in that awkward way. Rachel wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. At first their hug seemed just like the one he had with his sister, but then she didn't let go. Not right away. He remembered the last time he had seen her, he was holding on because he didn't want to let her go, but right now, she wasn't going anywhere. They finally broke the hug at the same time.

"Ross, I'm so happy you're here," Rachel said smiling.

"Me too," Ross said back.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOooooOooOoOoOoOoOooo

* * *

That was chapter 4... I hoped you liked it...Please review...Sorry it was short 


	5. The Dinner

Hey,I'm soooo sorry. I havent wrote a new chapter for ages. Thats only because I have been really really busy. I just got back from a girls engeneering camp.I am also sorry that this is a really short chapter.

Disclamer:Ok, I havent done this in any of my other chapters but when I read other stories, they all have this, so I dont own any of the friends characters or the tv show. I wish I did, but I dont..

* * *

At that moment, everybody jumped to hear the door bell. After a second, Monica realized that she had to get the door. Ross quickly turned around, knowing the moment had pasted. At the door stood Phoebe, everybody was surprised at how she looked. She no longer had long hair. Her beautiful blonde hair was short and still beautiful. She was wearing a bright yellow maternity tank top and a pink skirt that had flowers on it. Nope her clothes hadn't changed that much.

"Hi you guys!" She greeted, loudly as she hugged all of them. "Look." She pointed to her stomach which was not very big yet, it was still hard to tell she was pregnant.

"What?" Ross and Rachel asked. They didn't know that Phoebe was pregnant.

"Oh, you didn't tell them, I'm pregnant," Phoebe said.

"That's great."

"Congratulations!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phoebe and Rachel were helping Monica in the kitchen. "Rachel, what have you been up to for the last, like two years?" Phoebe asked.

"Not much," Rachel muttered as if Phoebe had asked her what she had done today.

"Come on, I mean like are you seeing anybody?"

"No, I'm not. I already told Monica."

"Let me guess…"

"Phoebe, there isn't anything to guess. I'm the same."

Phoebe totally ignored what Rachel just said. "It's about Ross, right?"

"How did you know, and shhhhh?" Rachel asked in a voice slightly above a whisper. "He's in the other room!"

"Well I didn't know until you just said that."

"_Crap," _Rachel whispered. There was a long pause. Rachel glanced at Phoebe's hand. Like always it was covered in, to Rachel, too many colorful rings, but she didn't see her engagement ring. "Phoebe, where is your engagement r…"

"Dinners ready!" Monica interrupted by accident. She didn't hear Rachel and Phoebe talking. Without finishing her sentence Rachel sat down at Monica's beautiful dining table. She and Ross sat next to Emma on both sides. On Rachel's right sat Phoebe and Joey and on Ross's right…

"Mamma! My chair!" Erica yelled as she sat down on a regular chair and not her highchair.

"Fine," Monica said as she pulled up a chair for herself. Jack was sitting quietly in his high chair. Chandler sat next to him.

Rachel stared at Ross; she wondered what he was thinking about. What did he think about her? Was he seeing anybody? Did he still love her? And the question Rachel chose to ignore, did she still love him?

Phoebe looked down at her hand. Was Rachel right? She couldn't see her engagement ring. _Shit, _she thought.

"You guys, I just wanted to make a toast to us," Monica said. She had practiced this speech in her head a thousand times. "Together and apart, through good and through bad, we'll always be there for each other."

"To us!" everyone shouted. They all ignored their separate issues for a while and enjoyed their time together. Rachel knew that even when she talked to Ross, everybody would be distracted from their evening, so Rachel only talked to Ross in a friendly manner. The night moved on and the kids fell asleep.

"Phoebe can I get you anymore punch?" Joey asked charmingly.

"Joey, don't hit on me, I'm married," Phoebe said smiling. "I'm also flattered."

"Hey, that's not fair, I followed the rules," Joey said. He pointed at Phoebe's hand. "No ring, open for hitting on and I always follow the rules. Well most of the time," Joey added with a guilty face. "Plus, you always used to say we would get together."

"Joey, that was a while ago. You're really, really sweet, but I'm really happy. Mike makes me happy." Joey had a small frown. "Joey! Don't look at me like that. Some girl will be really happy to have you and I can see you with someone really soon."

"Thanks Phoebs." They hugged. Joey felt a little happier. He believed Phoebe could see the future sometimes."

OoOOOOoOoOOOOoOoOOOOoOoOOOOoOoOOOOoOoOOOOoOoOOOOoOoOOO

Phoebe had already left. Ross was leaving now. "Bye you guys." He hugged everyone. He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Emmy, I'll see you tomorrow." "Rachel," Ross stood up again. "I'll see you tomorrow too." He gave her an unusually long hug.

"How about Central Perk at Eleven. We can have a cup of coffee and walk to central park," Rachel suggested.

"That sounds great," Ross said and smiled. Rachel had an urge to kiss him but she held it in.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Please forgive me for making this a more of a Ross and Rachel story. Oh, and I thought you might get confused. Joey doesn't have feelings for Phoebe, I wish he did, but he doesn't. She is with Mike. Joey is just confused right now and is rethinking his lovelife.

I'm sorry for not having more of this story on Phoebe, but I'm nearly sure she will be in the story again. I also didn't have much on the reunion. This story is more of a story about the characters lives after friends, if Rachel had stayed in Paris. Bye Bye, please review.


	6. A walk in the park

Authors note: Ok ... i'm sooo sry for not updating. I couldn't think of what to write. Then RossnRachel4eva's review was like a wake up call. So I finaly just typed it. k Review plz

* * *

"Joey, before you go to sleep, I have a present for you," Monica said.

"Mon, you didn't have…"

"Just open it!"

"Ok, Mon," Joey said as he lifted the neatly wrapped present. He shook it. "Hmm… I can't hear anything." Monica grabbed the present and opened it. She lifted up a simple pair of pajamas.

"Oh, you got me pajamas! Thanks, how did you know I didn't have any?" Joey smiled and laughed. "They've got little trains on them!"

"Will you wear them?" Monica asked.

"Oh… um ok," Joey answered unsure. Pajamas were so uncomfortable.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Rachel got dressed quickly that morning. It was a long drive to Central Perk. Emma woke shortly after her. "Hey honey, we're going to see daddy today."

"Yay!" Emma shouted and sat in the chair next to Rachel. Monica and Joey were already up.

"Monica, you didn't have to wake up so early," Rachel said.

"I didn't want to," she points to the chicken; "Damn chicken woke me up."

Just then, Joey walks up to the table. "What are we having?" Joey sees Monica's face. "If Monica's cooking, it'll be tasty."

"Do you guys want omelets?" Monica asked.

"Mmmm… sounds good," Rachel said. Monica smiled and continued to cook. "Joey, congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're wearing pajamas!"

"Oh, yeah and they're much more comfortable than I thought they would be. There are really roomy and breezy in the spots you need them to be. If you know what I mean."

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooo

Rachel walked into the coffee house, slowly examining it. When she spotted Ross sitting at a table she waved.

"Hey," she said, taking a seat and getting Emma one.

"Hi," Ross said. "Do you want some coffee, I was about to get some."

"No, thanks, but can you get me a chocolate chip muffin?"

"Yea, sure," Ross said as he got up and made his way to the counter. Something was missing from the counter. There was no blonde man with hair brighter than the sun. Instead a 19 year girl was staring confusedly at Ross.

"Um…sir, you haven't talked for 2 minutes. For the second time, can I help you?" Ross quickly snapped out of his trance.

"I haven't been here for a while. Gunther still works here right?"

"The old man with the bleached hair, yeah… I think he quit a year ago." The girl paused. "Can I help you?" She asked expressionlessly at Ross.

"Oh… yeah. I'll have an ice tea and a chocolate chip muffin," Ross said. He felt weird. The words the girl just said. He knew he must have come less than a year ago. Although he didn't come to central perk much anymore. It didn't feel right without his friends. It also didn't feel right without Gunther.

Rachel stared at Ross. He was still at the counter. _What the hell is he doing! What is he thinking? God Dammit, you'd think after 10 years, I could read Ross inside and out, but I can't! If he's flirting with that girl…!_

"Hey Rach, they were out of chocolate chip, but I know you like raspberry, so I got you that…Rach," Rachel was staring straight at Ross.

_Oh god, he's talking to you! Stop talking to yourself! _"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Is that why you were at the counter for so long?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"No, not really…That girl…" Ross started.

_Crap! God, finish you god damn sentence._

"She told me that Gunther quit a year ago."

"Oh…wow." _God Rach, you are such an idiot! How could you think that Ross was flirting with that girl. He likes you…right?_ _Wait, did he just say Gunther quit…A YEAR AGO! Oh…wow. _Rachel briefly remembered her last encounter with Gunther. She couldn't help but blame herself that he was gone. "That's weird."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Ross gulped his ice tea as Rachel took a bite of her muffin. "It's weird how things change."

"It is. I guess that's how life is, you can't avoid change." Rachel looked down at her muffin, feeling really guilty. "But you can change for the good." Her eyes looked into Ross's. For a long moment they sat their just staring at each other in the eye. For one long moment they remembered how things used to be. Things didn't change for the good.

Feeling like he had to break the silence he murmured awkwardly, "Yea… um change." They quickly finished eating and headed for the park.

Rachel pushed the stroller steadily. "Mommy! I want to play in the playground! Please!"

"Yes sure go play," Rachel approved. Emma ran quickly into the playground. Rachel and Ross sat on a bench, clearly enjoying the beautiful day. "Ross, I can't avoid telling you how guilty I am."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked, trying to sound as he didn't have a clue about what she was talking about. But as a matter of fact, he knew exactly what she was talking about. It was this subject that kept him up at night. He wondered why he wasn't mad at her, but he wasn't, he couldn't be.

"Ross…You know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah, right. That was two years ago, Rach. It doesn't matter anymore. Yeah, sure, fine did I mean what I said? Yes, I did, but again, that was two years ago. I was upset for a while. I didn't understand why you left. But, Rach, I'm over that now. And yes, I still sometimes feel loving feelings for you, but that doesn't mean I'm _in _love with you. I don't love you, do I?" Ross couldn't believe himself. What had he just said?

* * *

I know what ur thinking. Great, a cliff hanger.


	7. The message

Authors note: Hey people. Just so you know I will get back to the other friends, just later. This part of the story is for Ross and Rachel. They need it. I love reviews, please review. I hope you like the story so far. Its kinda a short chapter, but enjoy.

* * *

Rachel's eyes widened. She knew she had to deal with this, this weekend, but she didn't expect to have to deal with this just yet. "Ross, I…I don't know what to say." 

"Rachel, you don't have to say anything," Ross lied. Please say something. "I obviously still don't feel that way. I'm not sure what I just said. Our day has been going great so far. I don't want this to ruin it."

"Ross! I just can't forget something like that. If I know you love me I can't pretend I don't know!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well I can't pretend I don't love you!" Rachel became red. She hated making scenes. "Rachel, I can't do this. I'm sorry." Ross added and walked away. Rachel looked down. She could run after him, but a voice in the back of her head just told her to let him be. He wanted to go and she knew she couldn't stop him.

It hurt Ross to leave Rachel close to tears, but he just couldn't deal with this. He kept walking until he reached his apartment building. _Great, I just ruined this weekend._

OoOooooOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Rachel got back to Monica's, Monica had almost instantly made her chocolate chip cookies.

"Rachel, then what happened?" Monica asked.

"He left," Rachel said. "I told him I couldn't pretend that I didn't know he loved me and he left."

"Why didn't you go after him?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought if he wanted to leave, then he could just leave." Monica nodded. Rachel looked at a picture of all of her friends on Monica's counter. They were all at the coffee house. Rachel figured out quickly that this was before Rachel knew Ross liked her. She wondered why she had never known, it was so obvious. All of her friends were smiling at the camera, but Ross was smiling at her. "Mon, I think I just realized something. I'm going to call Ross."

"Ok."

Rachel quickly dialed Ross's number. _Great, he's not there._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ross lay on his couch confused. _7:00pm. _Ross leaned over and pressed the play button on his message machine for the 10th time.

"Hey Ross, it is Rachel. I wanted to let you know that my flight leaves at 6:00am tomorrow. Forget what happened earlier. It just doesn't matter anymore. I _really _have to talk to you. Please come by Monica's at 6:00pm. I just realized something, it's urgent. Ross, I know you. Please come." Beep.

Ross knew he had to go. Why wouldn't he just get up and change. Ross was an hour late and by the time he got a cab to Monica's he'd be one hour and maybe 45 minutes late. The phone rang. Ross knew it was Rachel. He couldn't face her now. The message machine went on.

"Ross it's me. Please pick up. I know your there. Just come to Monica's if you don't want to talk. I really want to see you and I know Emma does. Ross do this for yourself. You'll regret not coming once I leave. Just go. Please, for me, for yourself, and for Emma. Bye, I know Ill see you soon." Ross just got up. He at least needed to say goodbye. His daughter shouldn't have to pay for his stubbornness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The cab pulled up to Monica's.

* * *

Authors note: Ok, I promiss I'll update soon, just as long as you review. Thanks bye. 


End file.
